1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a well drilling bit dressing apparatus and more particularly such a device having a reciprocating hammer with a die thereon which is relatively narrow as compared to the lateral dimensions of the well drilling bit being dressed together with a supporting structure for the well drilling bit which enables the face being dressed to be moved laterally in relation to the reciprocating hammer and die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well drilling bits have been used for many years and such bits frequently require sharpening, dressing or reconditioning in order to maintain an effective drilling speed. The prior patents to Simonds, U.S. Pat. No. 348,790, issued Sept. 7, 1886; Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,380, issued Sept. 24, 1912; and Vogt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,193, issued Feb. 4, 1913, disclose devices for use in reshaping bits, and the like, with the Gill patent being specifically directed to a device for refacing a drill bit. The patent to Calhoune, U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,521, issued Aug. 10, 1943, discloses a substantially different method of reconditioning a drill bit.
Even though many devices have been provided for refacing, reconditioning or dressing drill bits, effective dressing of well drilling bits is a time-consuming operation and requires a high degree of skill by the person dressing the drill bit.